


Tease

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai/Ryoken, AiRyo, Ficlet, M/M, Orgasm Denial, SlashRyoken Event!, Smut, piushipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: Ai's revenge on Ryoken begins in the bedroom.(Humanoid) Ai/Ryoken (piushipping) for the #slashryoken event!





	Tease

**Rated** : M  
**Word** **Count** : ~1135  
**Pairing** : (Humanoid) Ai/Ryoken  
**Notes** : Like I was going to miss this opportunity to write humanoid!Ai teasing Ryoken fufufu~ Also, I’m going with the headcanon of the VRAINS androids being like the androids from Westworld (humanlike in every sense of the word), so Ai is… warm and soft and not so much a machine if that makes sense.

Oh and uh I guess this has orgasm denial… do I need to warn about that????

xxx

Ai had caught Revolver off guard. Had met his golden gaze to Revolver’s as Revolver hovered above LINK VRAINS in search of the Dark Ignis. Revolver never imagined the Ignis he hated so could possess the beauty and regality, the charm and grace of royalty, but when their eyes met, and he allowed himself a lingering glance of the stranger’s features and outfit, Revolver failed to notice the hungry look of vengeance speckling yellow irises and let his guard down long enough for it to count as a mistake.

It wasn’t until Ryoken awoke in his own bed that he realized the deceitfulness in the Ignis’s alluring mask. No matter the guise, Ai was no prince. He was, in fact, a snake, parading around in the stolen skin of humanity, possessing the body of a slender, beautiful android that did little to hide the desire for retribution that churned from within his core.

“I thought your bedroom would be a better setting,” Ai crooned, the smile upon his lips foreign, his voice deeper than Ryoken remembered it being, the smirk obscener than Ryoken could have imagined. 

A shiver cascaded down Ryoken’s spine. “Oh? Out for revenge, are we, Dark Ignis?” Ryoken scoffed. His wrists were tied together with rope that circled and looped the center bar of his headboard, so despite his best attempt, Ryoken could not break free.

“Revenge?” Ai asked, eyes widening with intrigue, a laugh leaving his lips a second after. It was airy. Almost serene. Almost _beautiful_. “That comes after,” he revealed, sitting down on the bed beside Ryoken, eliciting a glare and a growl from his prisoner.

“After?”

Rather than reply out loud, Ai smiled, reached a hand to Ryoken’s cheek, and smoothed his thumb along his bottom lip.

Ai’s touch was strangely warm. Skin eerily soft. Caress oddly soothing. But the devious glint in Ai’s stare made it difficult for Ryoken to relax.

“After I show you how similar we are.”

Before Ryoken could reply, Ai crawled on top of him and pressed their lips together, stealing Ryoken’s gasp and breath with little effort. Their tongues met briefly, slow dancing, tasting and memorizing. When Ai pulled away, Ryoken’s cheeks felt warm, but he managed to narrow his eyes. “Even if you feel human, you’re still an abomination to this world, Ignis.”

Ai playfully pouted as he wiggled down Ryoken’s stomach and found his home in between Ryoken’s legs. “I’m hurt!” He whined, slipping his hands beneath Ryoken’s shirt, splaying palms against his sides.

Ryoken sucked in his breath and bit his bottom lip, trying to ignore the way Ai’s fingers experimentally traced muscles and bones, teased and rubbed nipples, drew gentle patterns upon his skin. It was hard to avoid comparisons—hard to deny the feel of Ai’s skin did not resemble the touch of his past lovers—but Ryoken forced himself to ignore the similarities and focused on the pangs of pleasure Ai’s fingers seared wherever he stroked.  

Moving his hands down, Ai undid Ryoken’s belt. A smug smile etched itself upon his lips, and Ryoken almost cursed the ropes holding him in place.

“Your new form hardly counts as human,” Ryoken argued, heart already racing, cock already twitching.

“Hm, so you prefer my other form?” Ai taunted, slowly unzipping Ryoken’s pants, deliberately licking his bottom lip. “Those were some pretty fun times.”

Ryoken’s cheeks darkened, and he immediately spat, “I never said that.” No matter what the Ignis thought—no matter the countless times the Ignis had broken into the Hanoi hideout to visit Ryoken in the middle of the night—Ryoken would never prefer the feel of cold tentacles to the warmth of human flesh.

The grin on Ai’s lips remained, a chuckle joining it in mocking Ryoken. “But you were never this shy before, Revolver~!” Ai sang, pulling Ryoken’s pants and underwear down his hips just enough to release Ryoken’s erection.

“Fuck,” was the only reply Ryoken could muster, frustration and embarrassment making it difficult for Ryoken to think of any clever comeback.

“So admit it,” Ai whispered, breath tickling Ryoken’s thigh. Propping himself on his elbow, Ai used his other hand to cup the base of Ryoken’s erection. With curiosity, he smoothed his palm over the soft skin, slowly moved his hand up the length and over the tip, massaged the head of Ryoken’s arousal with firm pressure. A deep groan vibrated in Ryoken’s chest, and Ai couldn’t stop grinning when Ryoken bucked his hips, his body reeling into the touch. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

The Ignis wasn’t wrong to assume as much, but Ryoken would never accept his body’s desires. Instead, he moaned softly and closed his eyes, pretending the Ignis was actually human and not some counterfeit with curious hands and a playfully devious mind.

Ai’s weight shifted. His tongue touched the tip of Ryoken’s arousal. Slowly drew circles around the head. Lips wrapped around the tip. Mouth swallowed the organ. Hand resumed its place at the base, squeezing and fondling.

Pressing his head into the pillow, Ryoken released a shuddering gasp, hips thrusting up, aching to plunge deeper into Ai’s mouth and throat. Before Ai acquired his new body, Ryoken refused to let the Ignis’s vile tongue anywhere near him. Refused even the quickest flick of wetness against his needy erection. But now—now that Ai _looked_  human, now that he felt and moved and sucked like a human—Ryoken didn’t want the Ignis to stop. Not until Ai used that tongue all over his body. Not until Ai flipped him around and slammed into him. Not until they were both a breathless heap of trembling limbs and cum-stained blankets.

“H-ha… ah… _Ai_!”

The pressure around Ryoken’s length disappeared. As did the warmth and the weight.

“Precum doesn’t taste good,” Ai commented, using his cravat as a pseudo-napkin and tapping at the corner of his lips. With a shrug, he released the fabric and stood.

“You,” Ryoken breathlessly huffed, cheeks flushed. “You came here to toy with me.” He attempted a glare, but his brain refused to focus on anything besides his dripping member and Ai’s overly amused grin.

“I needed a guinea pig,” Ai revealed with a wink and moved a hand to the headboard, looming over Ryoken. “But I’ll be a good sport for now and untie you. Unless you want Spectre to see--”

“Untie me,” Ryoken sighed, tired. He should’ve known the Ignis was there to play games—it was always a game with Ai.  

“Don’t worry,” Ai purred, smiling, leaning down as he undid the knot around the headboard. “We’ll see each other again soon. I promise~!”

Ryoken furrowed his brows. Let the Ignis place a lingering kiss against his lips. Watched his back as he exited the room. He had no doubt he would see the Ignis again soon, but next time, it would be on Ryoken’s terms.


End file.
